Digital communications devices are used by the electric utility industry, and other industries, for communicating measured data, such as data representing a customer's power consumption. A goal of the present invention is to provide a communications device (or hub) capable of delaying, routing and regenerating data at mixed baud rates, mixed character framing bits and mixed protocols (such as RS-232, RS485, Fiber Optic, and the like).